vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miyuki Sone
Summary This profile contains spoilers for the game'' Kimi to Kanojo to Kanojo no Koi''. Proceed with caution. Miyuki is an honor student and member of the School Drama Club. She is described as a high school idol with little to no imperfections. It's initially assumed that Miyuki is obsessed with Shinichi, the playable character. However, Miyuki reveals that she's actually obsessed with the player, aware of her existence as a visual novel character. She believes that since they played through her route first that it must have meant that they genuinely loved her. However, near the end of Aoi's route, she lashes out at the player by killing Eru the cat and Aoi, and breaking Shinichi's limbs. She calls them out for daring to play through another route when they had her. Before she kills Shinichi, she begs for them to say that they love her, which they can choose to do or to say that they hate her. To ensure that they don't play through Aoi's route again, she calls "God" and reprograms the game, making it impossible for them to restart the game or load another file. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | Low 2-C, likely 2-C with "God" Name: ''' 曽根 美雪 (Sone Miyuki) '''Origin: Kimi to Kanojo to Kanojo no Koi Gender: Female Age: Teens Classification: Human, High School Student, Drama Club Member, School Idol Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping (Could update and change every aspect of the game with her smarthphone), Fourth Wall Awareness (Acknowledges various aspects of the game, could see Shinichi as an avatar from the player, acknowledges if the player has not played the game in over 10 years), Plot Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Could create her own save data, change the time of day at will and various other feats), Data Manipulation (Disabled the Save and Load Function from the game and deleted all Save data), Existence Erasure (Could erase every aspect of Aoi´s existence from history, even from her own memory), Power Nullification (Took away the player´s ability to load and save files and limited him to commands she approved of), Weather Manipulation (Could change the weather at will), Non-Corporeal (Could exist outside the game itself, having complete control over the various functions of it), Possibly Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Resurrection ("God" made a copy of her "memory", implying it could be restored if needed), Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Able to resist being deleted by "God"), Teleportation ("God" is able to transport people at will to other places) Attack Potency: Street level (Could kill Aoi Mukou and Eru with a single blow from her Metal baseball bat) | Universe level+ (Re-coded the game with her Smartphone, manipulating multiple aspects of it), likely Low Multiverse level (Could disable the Save and Load function from the game, and limit the player to only events she appears in, create her own save data, and delete all of the player's save data at once, which are 60 Save files in total) Speed: At least Athlete level (Able to run upstairs in a very short timeframe with a heavy Metal Bat Disguised as a flower groom). Unknown (Implied to exist beyond the game's script) Lifting Strength: Athlete level Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: At least Human level, At least Low Multiverse level (Able to resist being deleted, exists outside the game's script. ) Stamina: Unknown. Possibly Average Range: Likely Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Metal Bat, Smartphone Intelligence: At least Above Average (She has awareness of the player's actions even after the game has been reset, even for events that she was not present forfor, and has access to the game's backlog.) Weaknesses: Mentally insane, extremely jealous. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Coding:' She could update the game at will with her cellphone, negating various aspects of the game and limiting the main character to just scenes involving herself, even changing the HUD to something similar to MSDOS. *'Save File Creation:' Miyuki could create her own savefiles after taking the save and load function from the game. *'Non-Corporeal:' Her memory and various aspects of herself have a backup made by "God", her character data is esential for the game to run. *'Weather Manipulation: '''After "updating the game" she could chose which climate would be the most romantic for her and the player. '''Key:' Base | With her smartphone and "God" Note: Source of most feats and explanation of various of Miyuki's abilities in this review of the game., Upgrade Thread. Gallery 873.png|Miyuki addressing the player about playing through Aoi's route End of Miyuki Route.jpg|Miyuki's happy ending Others Notable Victories: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill’s profile (Low 2-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Miyuki's Profile (Miyuki was with her smartphone and "God", and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Idols Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Time Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Data Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Mace Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Kimi to Kanojo to Kanojo no Koi Category:Weather Users